A Posy of Violets
by atokkota
Summary: It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the fifth year for Molly Prewett and she was looking forward to stepping out with her boyfriend Arthur Weasley. However there was a goblin in her cauldron. Her brothers were being interfering overprotective prats. [Chaser 3 for Wigtown Wanderers for the Quidditch League]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**A Posy of Violets.**

**Summary:**

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the fifth year for Molly Prewett and she was looking forward to stepping out with her boyfriend Arthur Weasley. However there was a goblin in her cauldron. Her brothers were being interfering overprotective prats.

**Options:** Fabian and Gideon Prewett

**Prompts:**

2 Dialogue: "What do you mean _not your fault_?"

10 Take your time

14 "Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heal that has crushed it." – Mark Twain

Chaser 3 submission for round 11 of the Quidditch League for the Wigtown Wanderers.

* * *

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett when breakfast is finished you will report to my office," intoned the deputy Headmistress as she walked past the pair of them seated at the Gryffindor table on her way to the head table.

"What have you done now?" inquired their younger sister Molly.

The twins looked between each other and did that silent communication thing that Molly would recognise with her own sons in the future.

"We have not got a foggy?" stated Gideon.

"Miss Molly?" finished Fabian. Gods she hated it when they did the double talk thing.

Then she caught the flash of their tricksters smile. Oh they knew what the professor wanted to see them about. Molly looked round and saw that Arthurs dorm mates were seated further along at the Gryffindor table but there was no sign of Arthur.

When Molly realised that she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere at all she started to have her suspicions that her twin brothers had been involved with the cause of his absence. Damn! Arthur was supposed to take her to Hogsmeade this morning.

Molly stood and moved further down the table to where she saw Arthur's dorm mates. She had some investigating to do and the first question was "Where is Arthur?"

o0o0o

"I see you have arrived safely" observed Professor Minerva McGonagall. Molly Prewett had the famous Prewett temper and the twins when their sister caught up with them would be victims to her hexes. If Miss Molly Muriel Prewett found out it had been her brothers' hijinks, which had caused her boyfriend to be admitted into the infirmary during the night she would be like a banshee after the pair of them. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and you could bank gold with the goblins that Molly was counting on being escorted to the local village with her young man where she could parade to the other 5th years that she had a steady boyfriend as a badge of honour.

"Yes your Mini est," declared on of the cheeky red haired boys.

"We are all in one piece," responded the other mischievous brat.

"My name you two impertinent reprobates is Professor McGonagall. I see you have been spending time with some of the younger members of our house. Please don't. They are horrible enough as they are they really don't need to be further corrupted by you two" advised the witch in a terse voice.

"So Mini the cat you wanted us here like two little mices or mouses we are here" stated one.

"Are you going to continue to taunt and play with us like the pussy cat we know you are aren't you?" inquired the second twin.

Even though it was only just gone half eight in the morning Minerva McGonagall was already looking forward to a bottle of scotch to fortify her over dealing with these two demons who were members of the House Gryffindor. Damn and botheration. Why did the Prewetts have to be so generationally determined to member of the noble house of Gryffindor. Her lovely auburn hair was going grey rapidly thanks to these lads. The influence of these pranksters on the other pranksters in her house had caused the witch to pull upon her hair a many a time in frustration. She was not only going grey she was also loosing the thickness of her hair. They were thinning her long luxurious locks at a great rate of knots. Pinching the bridge of her nose to try and hold off the headache they had caused the Professor again wondered what the heck was she going to do with these two.

"Today and the rest of this weekend when you are not at meals or asleep in your beds you are going to be assisting one or another member of staff. Mr Filch needs assistance cleaning up a mess that some pranksters left in the third floor corridors. Professor Slughorn needs potions ingredients prepared and of course he will have cauldrons that need scrubbing. You can also join Professor Sprout in the greenhouses to mix her number one special fertilizer mix. I am sure after that she will have some re-potting that you can help her with. When you are clean and washed behind the flaps on the side of your face called ears after dinner you can join Madam Price for the evening in the library. She has books that need repairing before the shelves need restacking.

You will be escorted in and out of your dormitory by the seventh year prefect. You are not to interact with your sister. I do believe that when she finds out what you have done to Arthur she will be on the warpath. You can forget about getting into Hogsmeade for the rest of this year. The next time you go to Hogsmeade will be to get on the train to go home for Christmas. I don't care what you mother says you will be going home to her. The staff members need a break just as much as she needs a peaceful Yule time. You two are so lucky that I haven't hexed you both as yet," declared the furious House Mistress.

Arthur was Arthur Weasley a very nice young fifth year student who balanced out young Molly quite nicely. Since Molly had been stepping out with the young man her banshee tendencies had decreased. There were times that the young lass channelled her Aunt Muriel's tendencies to be a screeching banshee who could pull a building down with her cries.

o0o0o

As the two repentant twins left the Deputy Headmistress office they encountered one enraged frothing at the mouth angry sister.

"How could you two do this to me? Why did you have to ruin my Hogsmeade weekend?" she screamed at the pair.

Professor McGonagall just stood at the door after locking her office and told Molly "Take your time". The twins had to do a double take at the fact their House Mistress was letting their sister scream at them. It seems that the professor was deadly serious about making them suffer as much as possible this weekend for every thing that they had done since the start of term three weeks ago. The female population of Gryffindor were going to rip these two terrors down to size or they were not worthy to be members of the house of the lions.

"Molly it was not our fault" stammered Gideon.

"What do you mean _not your fault_?" screeched the witch concerned.

"Well we don't know who or what has ruined your weekend but it wasn't us," asserted Fabian.

"So the fact that my boyfriend currently looks a cross between the giant squid and gods I don't know what but it is definitely is not human and is currently residing in the infirmary. Arthur is so mucked up that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick can't even sort him out. You two assert that it wasn't your fault?" shrieked the red haired witch. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her wand and then started to perform some complex manoeuvres.

Turning to Professor McGonagall the brothers appealed for Mercy only to have the witch turn to their sister to advise her on a rare hex she could do on them. Observing the wand work of the younger witch she provided the advice to "Take your time". That was when the twins realised that they had taken their pranking too far.

After Molly had finished with the pair of them Professor McGonagall suggested that Molly "should go and get ready for a day out in Hogsmeade with her friends as her brothers had some detentions to serve."

Molly was quite thrilled to see that the Hogwarts staff members supported her in her anger at her brothers over their attack on Arthur Weasley. She couldn't understand why they were targeting him so viciously. He was not like her other boyfriends that she had in the past. Arthur was a kind hearted hard working boy whom she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

o0o0o

After spending the day with her dorm mates in Hogsmeade Molly had returned to Hogwarts were she visited Arthur in the infirmary. Now he looked like his old self but he was terribly bruised. Madam Pomfrey was keeping him in the infirmary for the night. With some luck she would release Arthur tomorrow morning and they could spend some time together. Molly had written home to her mother in the morning and the twins at dinner received a howler where their mother announced her displeasure at Gideon and Fabian.

In the period after dinner before the evening curfew Molly had visited Arthur again were she felt like she was watching him sleep as he kept falling asleep thanks to the potions resume that Madam Pomfrey had him on. In the end Madam Pomfrey had bustled her out sending her back to her dorm.

There in her dorm as she was getting ready for bed Molly noticed a lovely posy of violets on her bedside table. She had asked her dorm mates if they knew anything about the posy but they didn't. Everyone agreed that it was pretty arrangement.


End file.
